- StickMasterLuke:
Stickmasterluke: He is a harbinger of disasters. Where he steps, the fury of nature is sure to follow. Look up, down, around - you will never know from where Stickmasterluke's attacks may come from. Play Stickmasterluke if you like varied playstyle. (In-game Text) Strategy + Combo: Stickmasterluke is 1 of many class that you can play in various play style. His skills are very good in damage and keeps distance between him and his enemies. - Stickmasterluke "Lightning Combo": Summons 4 lightning bolts to attack in the target location for 2 seconds. Which means you can aim and strike moving targets multiple times. This skills when used will usually kill them if strong enough. - Stickmasterluke "Escape Combo": Underground War -> Lightning Storm -(if enemies get close)-> Gale Force - Stickmasterluke "Elemental Combo": (get close) Lightning Storm -> Underground War (chase) -> Gale Force (push them back after Underground) -(if escaped)-> Meteor strike at target location. + Building and Role: - Stickmasterluke can play in various styles, but since his skills are high in Hax based, it is best for him to be carry. - As a Burst Carry: Buy 2 .Dll Exploits and then get a Running Shoes, get an Expensive Outfit if need, then stack on lots of Hax items, if you dies many times, buy at least 2 Expensive Outfits and 2 defensive Armors depends on the type of damage you received. Skills + : Lightning Storm: Stickmasterluke calls upon a lightning storm, dealing (damage) damage with each strike on the targeted area for 4 strikes. '- Damage:' 0 + 4/ability level + 27.5% Hax + : Underground War: Stickmasterluke burrows underground and cause an earthquake as he tunnels forward, dealing (damage) damage and knocking airborne each enemy he passed beneath. '- Damage: '''4 + 4/ability level + 30% Hax '''Note:' Even though it says "Underground" you still take damage if you hits projectiles as you are on the ground. So beware of the confusion. + : Gale Force: Stickmasterluke hurls a compressed ball of wind. When it reaches the end of its range. It explodes, dealing (damage) damage and pushing back 20 studs each enemies it hits. '- Damage:' 6 + 3/ability level + 20% Hax + : Meteor Strike: Stickmasterluke summon a huge meteor at a targeted location. It crashed into the ground and deals (damage) damage in an area. '''- Damage: '''10 + 5/ability level + 60% Hax Base stat - Health: 147 - Skillz: 0 - Hax: 12.5 - Toughness: 13.2 - Resistance: 10.6 - Speed: 14 Counter - Stickmasterluke relies on his abilities to deal damage or mobile. Stickmasterluke have good hax scaling for his abilities, so if you can reduce his Hax, then stick will become weaker. - Stickmasterluke will keep you in distance so you can either dive at him or attack him from distance. Stickmasterluke users don't usually focus on health and he have high abilities cool downs, so after he used up all his abilities, attack him immediately - The best classes to use against Stick are: Chief, Night, Dekenus, Chad, Sorcus.Category:Characters